1. Field of the Invention
The invention described in the present specification relates to a driving technique of a pixel circuit for driving a self-luminous element of a current-driven type. Incidentally, the invention proposed in the present specification has an aspect as a display panel module, a semiconductor integrated circuit, a driving method of a pixel array section, and an electronic device including the display panel module.
2. Description of the Related Art
To this day, the display panel module has spread as a display device for images taken from a single visual point (which images will hereinafter be referred to as “two-dimensional images”). These days, however, development of display devices capable of displaying an image taken using a binocular parallax (which image will hereinafter be referred to as a “three-dimensional image”) and making a user perceive the image as a stereoscopic image is under way. However, two-dimensional images constitute overwhelmingly large amounts of existing contents.
It is thus considered that display panel modules in the future will need a mechanism capable of displaying both two-dimensional images and three-dimensional images.
FIG. 1 shows an example of construction of an imaging system capable of displaying both a two-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image. This imaging system 1 is suitable for use when a two-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image are desired to be displayed in a same screen size.
The imaging system 1 includes an image reproducer 3, a display device 5, an infrared light emitting section 7, and eyeglasses 9 provided with liquid crystal shutters. Of these components, the image reproducer 3 is a video device having a function of reproducing both two-dimensional images and three-dimensional images. The image reproducer 3 includes not only so-called image reproducing devices but also set-top boxes and computers. The display device 5 is a device for outputting input image data. The display device 5 includes not only so-called television receivers but also monitors.
The infrared light emitting section 7 is a device for notifying the eyeglasses 9 provided with the liquid crystal shutters of timing of displaying an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye or timing of switching the display at a time of displaying a three-dimensional image. FIG. 1 shows an example in which the infrared light emitting section 7 is disposed around the center of an upper side frame part of the display device 5. The eyeglasses 9 provided with the liquid crystal shutters are one of accessories that a user is requested to wear at a time of display of a three-dimensional image. Of course, the eyeglasses 9 provided with the liquid crystal shutters do not need to be worn by a user at a time of display of a two-dimensional image.
FIG. 2 shows an image of operation of the eyeglasses 9 provided with the liquid crystal shutters. In the figure, a picture in which a hollow inside of a frame is shown indicates an opened state of the liquid crystal shutter, that is, a state in which external light can pass through. A picture in which a hatched inside of a frame is shown indicates a closed state of the liquid crystal shutter, that is, a state in which external light does not pass through.
As shown in FIG. 2, during display of a three-dimensional image, the two liquid crystal shutters are not simultaneously set in an opened state, but only one of the liquid crystal shutters is controlled to be in an opened state in such a manner as to be interlocked with the changing of a displayed image. Specifically, only the liquid crystal shutter for the left eye is controlled to be in an opened state during display of an image for the left eye, and only the liquid crystal shutter for the right eye is controlled to be in an opened state during display of an image for the right eye. The imaging system 1 makes it possible to view a stereoscopic image by the complementary operation of opening and closing the liquid crystal shutters.
FIG. 3 shows an equivalent circuit of an electronic circuit part of the eyeglasses 9 provided with the liquid crystal shutters. The eyeglasses 9 provided with the liquid crystal shutters include a battery 11, an infrared light receiving section 13, a shutter driving section 15, and the liquid crystal shutters 17 and 19.
The battery 11 is a lightweight and small battery such as a button battery, for example. The infrared light receiving section 13 is for example an electronic part attached to a front part of the eyeglasses to receive infrared light on which display image switching information is superimposed.
The shutter driving section 15 is an electronic part that performs switching control on the opening and closing of the liquid crystal shutter 17 for the right eye and the liquid crystal shutter 19 for the left eye in such a manner as to be synchronized with display images on the basis of the received switching information.